A New Duck in Town
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: The grandson of an old friend of Mrs. Beakley's and her late husband moves to Duckburg with his grandfather. What will happen when meets Webby and Huey, Dewey And Louie?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The story takes place after Mt. Neverest but before Spear of Selene.

Chapter 1.

It was just another day at McDuck manor, Webby and the boys were having fun playing one of their games. Mrs. Beakley, Webby's grandmother, was watching the four of them play. She loved watching them play. As long as they didn't make too much of a mess or anything of course.

Just then, the phone starts to ring. Beakley decides to go over to the phone to pick it up. She takes it off the receiver and answers the call.

"Hello, this is McDuck manor, whom may I ask is speaking?"

"Hi there Benni. It's me Asa Ganderson." The caller responded.

She smiles hearing the voice of an old friend of hers "Why hello there Asa, it is so nice to hear from you."

"Heh, it's great to talk to you Benni." Asa replied smiling.

"My thoughts exactly, so are you calling for any particular reason?"

"Actually yes, Casey and I are moving down to Duckberg from Gandston."

Bentina smiles "Oh that's so very wonderful, what is the reason if I may ask?" She added sounding curious.

"Well Benni, let's just say. Things have been going pretty rough for Casey as of late." Asa says in a somber tone.

Beakley says "I see..."

She remembers having heard from Asa that Casey has been having troubles in the past. She never did pry into it though, but she knew. Mrs. Beakley knew that life hasn't been easy on him.

Asa inquires "Do you think you can tell Webby and the others that me and Casey are coming? Maybe he can make some new friends... Poor kiddo.."

The woman emphasized with her friend, she remembers how lonely her Webby used to feel in the past. The boys coming was a real blessing. Her granddaughter didn't feel lonely now like she once did.

"I will be sure to tell them." She replied.

"Thank you, we should be there in about a week." Asa says smiling, he looks at Casey sitting in a chair reading a book.

They say good byes and hang up. Mrs. Beakley remembers how in actuality Webby and Casey have met each other once. They were both very young and both had hatched quite recently.

She then goes to find Webby and the boys. Meanwhile, the quartet were all playing their foam dart tag game. The girl duckling was dominating so far. Using her night vision goggles and hiding on the ceiling ensured the advantage.

"Hahaha! You guys don't stand a chance against me!" She exclaimed with glee having the time of her life.

She fired foam darts at the boys from above. She was laughing maniacally as Dewey was hit by her Pillow trap again. Huey groans and says "How is she so good at this?"

Webby hangs upside down "It all comes down to having a whole lot of skill."

Mrs. Beakley had followed the noise, she saw that they were playing that foam dart game again. She let out a groan and shook her head, this time she was able to dodge foam darts heading for her. She decides to tell the kids about what Asa said.

"Hm hm!" Beakley cleared her throat loudly to try and get the children's attention.

It worked, as everyone stopped what they were doing, Webby removed her goggles as she got down safely to the floor. She and the triplets looked at Beakley, giving the maid their attention.

"What is it Granny?" Webby asked.

"I have something to tell you three, but what do you all say we go to the living room?" Beakley asked them.

Louie shrugs "Ok with me Mrs. B."

The maid leads the four children to the living room area, the reason she requested that they talk about this there was, in truth, she wanted time to think up how to say what she wanted to say. She walked onward as the children followed her, not saying a word. They were all wondering what was so important though.

The four kids look to each other wondering what's up. Beakley's thoughts were on Asa's grandson Casey. She looked back to her granddaughter and the three boys, she gave the three of them a smile.

"_They and that Lena girl are all good kids, I'm sure that they will be good to that poor boy."_ Beakley thinks to herself, looking forward with a smile.

Soon enough, everyone was in the living room. The triplets and Webby were still wondering what happened, Beakley was pacing, thinking to herself where to begin. The four children look amongst each other, wondering why Mrs. Beakley wanted to see them.

"What did you do this time Louie?" Huey asked the youngest triplet with a hushed tone.

"Why does it have to always be me?" The duckling complains.

Dewey answers "Dude... When is it not you?"

Louie says "When you wrecked the houseboat..!"

"Hey that was one time and it was an accident!" Dewey yelled.

"You guys... Shh..." Webby says shushing them.

Mrs. Beakley wasn't looking at them, she had her back turned. The housekeeper had been working on what she was going to say. She turns to face the four children who were anticipating what she had to say.

The housekeeper starts "I have news for the four of you." She then says "Today I have received a phone call from a dear friend, Asa Ganderson."

"Ganderson?" The triplets asked in unison.

"You know of the name?" The woman asked.

Huey nods "Yeah, we once read about this great adventurer, his name was Casserian Henry Ganderson."

"Oh I see well, Asa is a descendant of that man." The housekeeper replies.

"Thats so cool!" Dewey shouts in excitement.

Webby sounded excited and squees to Dewey "I know right?!"

Bentina clears her throat getting their attention. She then says "As I was saying, Asa and his grandson Casey will be moving to a large house near the mansion. From their hometown of Gandston."

She then says to the children "Casey is around the age you four." Beakley continues "Now then, I want you four.." she was then interrupted by her granddaugter.

"Awesome! Another new friend!" Webby squeals in excitement.

First three friends in the triplets, then Lena and soon a new friend in Casey. The duckling was feeling very excited. She, to her knowledge, doesn't know Casey, but if he is the grandson of a friend of her Granny's, he must be great.

The triplets themselves thought it could be pretty fun to have a new friend too. Admittedly, other then Webby and Lena, the kids did not have many non-adult friends. Well Huey had his fellow scout troop members, but that was beside the point.

"Hey Mrs. B? When are they coming anyway?" Louie asked her.

Mrs. Beakley says "Asa told me that they should be here in about a week's time. Also, there is something very important that I want to tell you four.." She the said the last part looking down.

The four wondered what was wrong. They are quiet as they wait for her to continue. Beakley thought about the times Casey had troubles, she felt compassion for the boy.

She then looks to the kids "Casey has, he has been through more then his faír share of troubles... I am going to need you four to be extra nice to him. His problems he faced are why he is moving to Duckburg."

"I know I don't have to worry though, you are all wonderful children." she added smiling proudly.

The kids frowned a bit, feeling bad for Casey after hearing about his hard time. Webby was especially feeling bad for him. She and the triplets smiled when her granny called them wonderful.

Huey says "Thanks Mrs. Beakley, I promise Casey will have a good time."

Dewey nods "Yeah, we will even take him to Funzo's."

Mrs. Beakley smiles "That sounds delightful. You may all go back to your games now. Just be careful."

She walks away, leaving the four kids to themselves. The triplets all get up off the couch, while Webby keeps sitting down. She is in thought about Casey, she wonders what type of problems he had to face.

"_Poor guy... I wish there was a way to help him." _She thought to herself.

The triplets looked at her, wondering what she was thinking about. They never really saw her like this before. They felt that one of them had ought to say something.

"Uh, Webby?" Huey asked "Would you like to go back to our game?"

"Huh?" Webby she replied "Yeah sure.. Lets go."

The quartet leave the living room to go back to their game. Webby was still having her thoughts on Casey. She was wondering how she could make his stay great.

Meanwhile, in Gandston at the Ganderson mansion, a young boy duckling is sitting on his bed frowning looking quite miserable. He is dressed in a red short sleeved shirt with black horizontal stripes. The boy is also wearing glasses.

This boy was Casey Ganderson. The young boy had just been told about his grandfather's plan for them to move to Duckburg.

"I know its just a dream, but... I hope I things can get at least a tiny bit better in Duckburg." he says to himself, sadness in his voice.

That is the end of chapter 1.

please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Casey sat on his bed, his shoulders slumped. The boy had some strong mixed feelings within him, he will be glad to be away from this town and his bad memories here, however, he was not sure if things would be better in Duckburg. He hoped that his doubts will not come to pass.

He says aloud "It has to be better... If not then..." he tears up "Then whats the point of me even hoping..."

"Hoping to be happier..." he said in tears.

He was glad it was just him, he didn't feel comfortable crying infront of others. Nothing good ever came from it. The poor boy just sat their in tears. Soon, he heard a knock on his door.

Casey hears it, he immediately removes his glasses and wipes away his tears. His grandfather is on the other side.

"Casey, fella? Its me grampy.. Can I come in bud?" Asa asked his grandson.

"Sure Grampy." Casey replies.

The old duck opens the door, closing it upon entering, he sees his grandson sitting on his bed looking sad. It always hurt Asa, seeing his boy upset. Casey looks at his grandfather, he tries to smile as he waves to him.

Asa smiles a bit, he waves back "Hey there buddy."

Casey's smile starts to waver, he looks down. Asa comes over to him, without a word, his grandson scoots over, allowing his grandfather to sit. Asa sits down, trying to think up what to say.

He simply says "So, I called my friend. I let her know that we are moving to Duckburg."

"You did? What did she say?" Casey asked looking at his grandfather.

"She thinks it sounds quite wonderful." Asa started "She also says she'll tell her granddaughter Webby and the others about us coming there..."

He puts an arm around his grandson holding him close "Things will be different buddy, I promise you that much."

"Really?" the duckling asked quietly, faint hope in his voice.

Asa nodded smiling "Yeah, really."

Casey smiles a bit "I'm glad to hear that." he then thinks to himself _"There has to be more to life... Then pain."_

The boy looks down, in tears. He didn't mean to show tears, not infront of his grandfather. His grandfather notices this, he hugs Casey close to him.

"I promise Casey... In Duckburg, things will get better. I promise." Asa says after Casey hugged him back.

Back in Duckburg, Lena went through gates of McDuck manor. Earlier she received a text from Webby to come ASAP. The girl had no idea what to make of whether things were urgent or not.

She knocks on the door "Hey is anybody home?"

The door opens and Webby glomps Lena in excitement. The older girl was surprised by this, she kept herself from falling though. She didn't hug Webby back though, she wasn't a hugger.

"Hey Webs, so whats the big emergency?" She asked, smiling.

Webby smiles, sounding excited "A new friend is moving to Duckburg!"

"That's your big emergency?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, as well I want to have a party for the guy." Webby explained "Also, I was wondering, if you're not busy..."

She looked down, twiddling her thumbs "Can you help with the party?"

"Of course I will." The older girl smiled, patting Webby's head.

"Yay!" Webby jumped up, cheering "This will be so much fun!"

She holds Lena's hand as she leads her inside. Then she closes the door behind them. The two girls go to meet up with the triplets, to help make plans for how to make Casey feel welcome.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Beakley was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. She smiled, looking down at the photo album on her lap. Beakley opens it to a page showing two eggs that had been placed together. Then another picture showing two baby ducklings who were newly hatched.

They were Webby and Casey, The housekeeper wiped tears from her eyes as she smiles. She sees the two ducklings playing together, even napping together swaddled in a blanket. She looked through other pages in the album.

The children were downstairs discussing plans. The two main choices were either something at the mansion or Funzo's. The issue was which one.

Huey suggested "Maybe we can start with a small thing here, then we can take Casey over to Funzo's."

"Hmmm... Sounds cool." Louie replied.

Dewey smiles "Funzo's it is!" pumping his fist.

"What's Funzo's?" Lena asked.

"Only the funnest place ever!" Dewey shouted.

"And you will be able to enjoy it!" Webby shouted with excitement "This will be great."

"Cool, sounds like.. fun." Lena replied, chuckling slightly.

Mrs. Beakley came in, wiping a stray tear from her eye. While looking at the pictures, she had reminisced about certain things. Webby noticed her.

"Granny, are you ok?" Webby asked, concerned.

"Yes, Webby dear I'm quite alright." She smiled "So, what are you all up to?"

"Hey." Lena waved.

"Hello Lena." Beakley nodded to her.

Huey said "We're all planning on how to welcome Casey."

"Oh really?"

Webby beams "Yeah, it'll be great!"

"That is very nice of all of you, what are you planning?" She asked.

"Well.. It was a mix between something at here or Funzo's..." The middle triplet began.

"So we decided on both places." Huey finished.

"Huh, cool." Lena replied "Hmm... I think I have an idea?"

"Yeah?" Webby inquired.

"Maybe we can have him meet up here with us, then we can head out to Funzo's." She began "Then we can come back here."

"That's awesome!" Webby squealed.

She hugged Lena tightly, the older duck tensed up. Not used to being hugged. Instead she patted Webby's head.

"Thanks... But I'm not much of a hugger."

"Oh sorry.." Webby replied, sheepishly.

"Its ok.. You are a hugger and I respect that." Lena smiled.

Webby smiled back "Thank you."

"This is going to be awesome!" Dewey cheered.

Huey smiled, nodding "It will be fun to have a new friend to hang out with."

Mrs. Beakley smiled, listening to all of this. These were all wonderful kids, including Lena. They could all be rambunctious at times, though they were good kids.

"Sounds like its all settled. I'll tell everyone else about the plan." she smiled.

She goes off to do so. Scrooge, Donald and Launchpad were all for the idea. Scrooge and Asa have known each other since they first met years ago.

As the week went by, everyone was making plans. Getting things ready. Mrs. Beakley had insisted on making sure that things not be too wild for Casey.

"It'll only be his first day after all." she had said.

Everyone agreed. They were ready to give the guy a great welcome. Donald agreed to get some ice cream for the occasion. Everything was soon ready.

Soon, the day had come. Mrs. Beakley had received a phone call from Asa that morning. He and Casey were on the way.

"Alright everyone." She said "Casey and his grandfather will be here this afternoon."

Webby looks super excited "Yay!"

She's been looking forward to this, getting to meet new friends was always fun to her. The triplets and the others were also looking forward to it too. Lena said she was going to drop by later.

Thats the end of chapter 2.

Please R&R.


End file.
